


Natblida [mini-fic]

by redqueenoctavia



Series: The 100 Theories [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Clarke make a startling discovery. [post-5x06 speculation]





	Natblida [mini-fic]

Clarke was helping Jackson in MedBay when Cooper came in and stalked toward her.

“ _Blodreina_ requests your presence,” she told Clarke. “Immediately.”

The last thing Clarke wanted to do was follow Cooper anywhere, but Octavia knew the truth about Madi now, so she did as she was told.

When they reached the bunker’s main office, Cooper opened the door for Clarke, closing it again once they were both inside.

Octavia sat sideways on her throne, her head hanging.

She looked up and Clarke saw how pale and tired Octavia looked.

When she pulled out a knife, Clarke took an involuntary step backwards.

But instead of attacking her, Octavia cut her own hand.

Clarke’s blue eyes went wide when she saw the black blood coming from the wound.

Octavia was a Nightblood.

“What the hell is happening to me?” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Short fic about [this theory](http://redqueenoctavia.tumblr.com/post/174620068796)


End file.
